Evergrace Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Evergrace Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any descrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. ::E.g: an article on "Darius' default weapon" should be named "Soltan Sword". *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. Please note that the first line should be written with the definite article and the topic is regarded as a singular entity, except for certain cases. ::E.g: The Soltan Sword is Darius' default weapon. It is moderately powerful, but does not leave the user exposed during attack. *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used in an official title/name. ::E.g: "The Shrine of Mist" should be named "Shrine of Mist". *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles except for strategies and quotes. *Avoid using plural pronouns for singular nouns. ::E.g: "The player" cannot be referred to as "they". Use the general "he". *Articles created should be limited to the Evergrace sphere. Real world references such as voice actors and game developers should be linked to their respective pages in Wikipedia. *The language of the wiki is American English, considering the fact that the actual gameplay is in American English. *All game titles should be italicized, except for the article title (there's no coding for that anyway). *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. *The first letters of all original weapons e.g. S'eculian '''S'word, 'A'lterstar, 'E'arth 'L'ich, must be capitalized. *Component, minor, or insignificant items can be grouped by an identifying characteristic rather than each item having its own page as long as the details of each component are provided. **'''E.g.: Palmira Attacks. *All buttons (except for the analog sticks) should be represented by Template:Button, particularly in ability, sleight and enemy pages. *Speculation should not be added into any article whatsoever unless there is enough information to substantiate it. If the article concerns a character about to be released, there shall be a section for speculation, but do not add speculation into the Trivia page. *Categories on Evergrace Wiki should be in-wiki and in-game. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. *If an article is too stubby and should be merged with another, Template:Merge should be used. The remaining articles (which are remnants of the merger) should be marked with Template:Delete. *If an article was created or revived in bad faith and has little or nothing to do with the Evergrace universe, use Template:Delete . *All discussions about articles for deletion should take place in Evergrace Wiki:Pages for Deletion and not on the talk pages of the marked articles. For Games *Use only official names for the title. The title must also be complete. *All game articles should use the Template:Infobox CVG. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Games must be categorized under Category:Games. General sections *'Story' - plot of the game; make it as spoilerific as possible. *'Gameplay' - a general summary will suffice. *'Characters' - limit to a list. *'Places' - limit to a list. *'Trivia' - real world references etc. *'External links' - priority to official websites. For Characters *Each character gets an article, as long as it is under the sphere of the Evergrace series. *Each playable character should have an Infobox designed for the game in which the character appears: Template:InfoCharacter. *Insert as much official and relevant character artwork and image as possible, added with caption for explanation, but try not to go overboard. An image every five lines does more damage than good. *Character Quotes are encouraged to be placed in between sections, but are not necessary. *If a character is fought against, a separate article under Category:Enemies should be created entailing strategies to defeat him/her. More info under Enemies section. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Finally, categorize a character article based on the categories under the Category:Characters. General sections *'Profile' - based on the in-game description. All profile entries should be italicized. **All journal entries are not to be tampered with. If there are newer journal entries, bring it to our attention on the respective talk pages. *'Story' - further divided into subsections using the title game, even if it's just one game. *'Personality' *'Appearance' - explaining physical appearance e.g. clothing. Out of universe reference is encouraged. *'Abilities' - a summary, as abilities will be treated on separate pages *'Quotes' - key quotes of each character. A maximum of ten is allowed for this section. *'Trivia' - encouraged but only to a certain extent, as long as it is related and makes sense. **'Do not' insert redundant information into the trivia section, particularly when the information is already contained within the main article body. **A trivia section should have, at the most, seven points. If merging bits of trivial information to the main body is possible, then by all means, do so. **No distasteful information is to be put in the trivia sections, or in any other part of the character articles. For Places *Each place gets an article, as long as it is under the sphere of the Evergrace series. *All sub-locations should not have their own articles, and should only be contained in bold text within the Place pages. *Images are encouraged. *Categorize accordingly: each placeunder Category:Places, each place locations categorized under category named after the place. *Type the relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the world article, in this case being Template:Places. General sections *'Locations' - listing the sub-locations in each place. *'Characters' - list the people that take part in the storyline, but not the protagonists. *'Story' - the story events that have taken place. *'Shop' - a guide of items sold here. *'Treasure List' - the chests within that place. *'Enemies' - a list of enemies that have appeared (if possible ; enemies do not appear to have names). *'Missions' - a list of missions that might be found in the respective places, and on which location they may be activated. You may elaborate on the objectives of these missions, particularly if they are vital in continuing the story. *'Trivia'. For Enemies/Bosses *Each enemy/boss gets an article. *Characters fought against must have one Character page and one Enemy page. *At least one image must be placed for identification. *Add a stats Infobox. General sections *'Story' - Add if there is any relevant story info. This is the first section. *'Abilities' - battle information. *'Appearances' - divided under games, then listing the world where it appears. Add specific location if possible. *'Etymology' - if applicable. For Items & Equipment *Each item and equipment gets an article. Seriously, even a potion. Why? Items & Equipments must be documented of its appearance in all games and how, and possibly where to retrieve them. *An image should be placed for identification. *Place templates as appropriate. *Items fall under the Category:Items. Subsections *'Price' - if bought. *'Locations' - if contained within a chest. Using Media *Head images for articles should be renders or in-game captures. If neither are available, artwork or scans from other sources are acceptable. *New images should only be uploaded over old images if you are replacing the image with a better quality version. *Videos should be placed at the bottom of the article in their own section. **There shall be a maximum of four videos per article. **If the videos are taken from YouTube, the frame color must be similar to that of the Infobox color, and no related videos are allowed. *Userbox images should be cropped or resized to no larger than 50 pixels. **Only face shots (and perhaps a bit of the shoulders) are allowed for character userboxes, not the entire body. Category: Evergrace Wiki